


Daniel Sousa vs The Electric Razor

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 07, Shaving, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: After saving the world, time traveling, and maybe even falling in love, Daniel Sousa still struggles with modern technology.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 231





	Daniel Sousa vs The Electric Razor

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed a lil scruff on Enver from stills of 7x06 and had to write this. thanks to [al](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish) for beta-ing <3 hope you enjoy!

Daniel had been an early riser, even before the war. Traveling almost one hundred years into the future didn’t change that, though it did make it harder to sleep. However, he couldn't tell if that was a time-traveling thing or a Shield thing. It seemed most people on his new team had trouble sleeping. He’d seen Daisy on the Zephyr, stealing naps in practically every corner of the plane when she felt safe enough or staying up for almost days on end when they couldn’t catch a break. So, learning that once she got back into a routine, Daisy was accustomed to waking up early, even earlier than  _ him _ , wasn’t what he anticipated. But most days, they got up together. 

Daisy usually woke first, just a few minutes before he did. Daniel stirred to fingertips lightly trailing across his face and sleepy brown eyes that brightened upon seeing his own open. It was easy, instinctual, to lie there and steal a few moments to themselves before the day truly began. It was the kind of intimacy he’d been craving to find, the kind that whispered  _ home _ . 

It was hard to pull away from when alarms beeped and the sun rose higher, but they still had a home to protect outside of their own. 

After leaving bed, they went about their separate ways. Daisy rolled out her yoga mat in the living room while Daniel showered, dressed, and finished making breakfast just around the time she finished tai chi. They’d eat together, then Daniel would sit and read the paper, the one that was on  _ actual  _ paper, not on his tiny computer- his phone- as he waited for Daisy to shower and change so they could head into work. 

Of course, this changed occasionally, when there were extenuating circumstances. Sometimes, one or both of them would stay late at work and not arrive home until morning. Rarely, they wouldn’t come home for days or weeks depending on the mission. Other times (his favorite times) they just took a day off. 

However, this morning was the same. Daniel found himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror in an undershirt and boxers, face covered in shaving cream. The smell was familiar, but everything else wasn’t. Daniel glanced at the razor in his hand if he could consider it as such. It looked like no razor he’d ever seen before arriving in the twenty-first century. This one had a plastic handle and three gyrating circles that really, no one should be putting by their face. Even after a few uses, he still wasn’t accustomed to it. There was another razor he could use, but after trying, and failing to set the thermostat (it had a touch screen  _ and  _ a dial) the night before, he needed a win. 

The shaving cream was starting to itch. Daniel inhaled and hesitantly lifted the razor to face-height. He tilted his head up and bared his neck before powering the razor on. It was just so  _ loud _ . Everything about the twenty-first century was loud. The buzzing felt like it rattled his teeth as he slid the head under his jaw. It seemed to be working. Then, he hissed as one of the blades nicked him. Blood quickly welled up from the shallow cut, turning the shaving cream there pink. Daniel idly swiped at it and continued, but two passes later, it nicked him again, this time deeper. 

He cursed lowly and wiped his face before hissing as some shaving cream found its way into the cut. It burned - not too bad, but enough for him to dip a few fingers at the faucet to collect water and flush it out. Keeping the razor in one hand and his cane in the other proved more challenging than he thought. He didn’t want to drop the damn thing. But he did. 

The razor slipped from his hands and fell into the sink. It landed against the porcelain with a clatter, jumping around with a continuous ear-grating noise as it buzzed. Daniel jumped with it, smearing blood and shaving cream onto the counter as he almost lost balance. “Dammit!”

Half a second later, there was a gentle knock on the door. Daisy’s voice filtered through, laden with concern. “Daniel?”

“I’m fine,” he said automatically, if a little curtly, then winced. Daisy didn’t deserve him being an asshole because he was frustrated. 

“Can I come in?”

He sighed, pushing up off the counter and grabbing a washcloth to wipe his face. “Yeah, yeah, sure.”

The doorknob turned and Daisy slid inside, eyes widening at the state of both Daniel and the vanity. “Whoa. Looks like the Saw set in here.”

Pop culture references. Another thing he didn’t understand. Daniel swallowed. 

Daisy moved toward the vanity and the still-jumping razor. “Let’s turn this off.” She deftly grabbed it, switching it off and glanced at him. “Why were you using it anyway? What about your shaving kit?”

A few weeks after ending their time-traveling adventure in 2020, Daisy gave him a vintage shaving kit after several repeated similar instances with Daniel vs The Electric Razor. Spoiler alert: he lost every time. 

“I wanted to try it again,” he told her. “To try and not feel so… out of place. Out of time.”

“By conquering an electric razor?” Daisy must have realized how defeated he felt because she toned down the humor. “Hey, even people who grew up using these in this century struggle with them. Coulson used to cut himself all the time with his.” From how she froze while digging around in the drawers, Daisy made the remark without thinking. Then, she ducked her chin, smile slipping ever so slightly. “It’s why he stopped wearing ties.”

Daisy grabbed another washcloth and turned on the sink to wet it, her movements jerky. Six months wasn’t enough time for either of them to finish grieving what they lost. 

“Still,” Daniel said as he took the damp washcloth she handed him. He watched her shuffle to the skinny closet tucked behind the door before turning his attention to wiping the mess off the counter. “I should be able to do it. It’s just a razor.”

“You haven’t even been here six months,” she reminded him gently. “You’ll get the hang of it eventually, or never. A lot of people don’t use them and prefer this bad boy.” Daisy punctuated her words with a grin and a slap to the top of the shaving kit box. 

Daniel tossed the soiled cloth into the hamper, turning to see Daisy hop up onto the counter. She placed the box next to her and spread her legs, patting the exposed counter between her thighs. “Come here.”

He stepped between her legs, resting his cane within distance on the vanity and leaned forward, thighs pressing into the cabinets, hands next to her thighs. Like this, their faces were level and Daniel took great delight in dropping light, playful kisses across Daisy’s chin and cheeks. Laughing, she pushed him away when he got too close to her mouth, muttering something about him tasting like shaving cream. Daisy cupped his chin as she wiped his face, carefully dabbing at the shallow cuts that dotted it. Then she grabbed the shaving cream, applying it once again, and smeared some on his nose right before she finished. 

“Hey,” he protested weakly. In defense, he leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek, spreading the shaving cream across her face. Daisy shrieked and wiped it off with the back of her hand, before smearing it onto his already dirty shirt. 

“Okay,” she laughed, stopping him when he made the move to tickle her in retaliation. “I don’t want to cut you up more than you already are.”

Daniel relented and watched as Daisy opened the kit, taking out the vintage safety razor. He felt a warm thrill of recognition go through him at the sight of it.  _ This  _ was a razor he could use. It was nothing like the overly complicated gadget, with a simple silver handle and large, butterfly opening that contained only  _ one  _ blade that didn’t make loud noises or move. Daisy unscrewed the bottom of the razor and slipped the blade in carefully, closing the opening and looked up at him. “Ready?”

He nodded and bared his neck as Daisy carefully began to shave him. They’d done this before after one of his earlier times using the electric razor. Being there with her was comforting. It was comforting to fall into the monotony of the blade gliding over his skin and the occasional swish of water as Daisy cleaned it off. It made him crave being back in the fifties so badly Daniel almost choked on it. He’d been keeping it from her long enough. Though he assumed Daisy knew already - it wasn’t like he was being inconspicuous - he still felt the need to tell her. 

“It just-” Daniel began. “It feels like I don’t belong here.” Daisy’s hand paused almost imperceptibly as the contentedness on her face turned stricken. He hastily tried to correct himself. “Not with you- I.” He sighed, sagging against the counter a bit more. “In this time.”

Daniel’s gaze drifted to the mirror. For a second, the bathroom behind him morphed into one with recognizable mint green walls decorated with thick black and white tiles. He blinked and it faded away. 

The only sound in the bathroom for a while was the rhythmic scrape of the blade. 

“When I first got my powers,” Daisy began, voice open and vulnerable. “I felt like I didn’t belong at the base, with my family. I was dangerous. My powers were volatile. And some of them treated me differently because of it.” She stopped briefly when her voice wavered then cleared her throat and twisted away from him to rinse the razor off. “I had to leave.” 

Daniel had seen the extent of Daisy’s powers. How they could throw someone against a wall with only one forceful push or in small vibrations that reheated food when Daisy didn’t want to get up. He’d also seen how catastrophic they could be when uncontrolled. They were something to fear, of course, but not Daisy herself. Her powerful hands were nothing but tender as she cradled his face, fingers steadily holding the razor. 

The blade touched his face again as she continued. “I was taken to a strange place in a strange country where I didn’t know anybody, to learn about my powers and how they affected me and everyone around me. All I wanted to do when I got there was go home, but I couldn’t. I had no clue what I was doing.” She let out a mirthless chuckle. “I was terrified.” 

That wasn’t too far from what he was experiencing. She’d been in his position before. 

“But,” she said. “I stayed and learned. And I moved a mountain in more ways than one: I embraced my powers and adapted to living with them.”

“How did you do it?” he asked. 

“I had someone who guided me through it and helped me understand.” Daisy dropped her gaze to where she ran the razor over his cheek. “Two people.” 

She loved those people, that much was clear. And they loved her. Who couldn’t love Daisy?

“I’ve got you.” He put his weight back on his heel to move one hand from the counter to sneak up Daisy’s hip, the pad of his thumb tenderly caressing the slight overlap of belly that hung over the waistband of her leggings. Daniel was more than sure he could love Daisy if he wasn’t halfway there already. “That’s more than enough.”

The mask of grief that clouded her face receded as Daisy’s lips pulled into a smile. She shifted her fingers across his jaw, nudging them up to his chin and keeping them there for a second. Then she set the razor down and wiped his face clean. “There we go.”

“Thank you.” He looked past her into the mirror, tilting his chin and turning to see both sides of his face. It was smooth and hairless with only a few pink splotches from where he’d nicked himself earlier. Daniel leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “And thanks for the clean shave.”

That made her blush and bite her lip bashfully. “Well, I’ve seen you do it enough times. Also, I, uh.” Her cheeks darkened. “Might have watched a few tutorials on Youtube.”

Daniel knew Youtube. That was one of the first modern things Daisy introduced him to, even before they left the Zephyr. It had a ton of videos.  _ So  _ many videos. Ones with Daisy too, which he of course watched, and videos that helped him with using the washing machine when Daisy wasn’t home and he forgot how. Daisy making efforts to help him be more comfortable in this strange new time made his heart swell in gratitude. He pulled her closer, rubbing his now smooth jaw on the exposed crook of her neck and shoulder. “You know, if the superhero thing doesn’t work out, you could make it as a barber.”

Daisy laughed, cupping his face, and lightly scratching the hairs at the back of his neck. “Be careful or I might start charging you.”

“I could pay you in these,” he murmured before lifting his head and kissing her. Daniel resisted a smile when she sank into it. He was pleased to find out he didn’t taste like shaving cream anymore. 

“I have to say,” Daisy said, pulling back far enough to look at his mouth and chin. A fingertip traced above his top lip. “I’m gonna miss the stubble.”

Daniel pursed his lips to kiss her finger. “Is that so?”

“Mhm.”

He grabbed his cane and stepped back as Daisy slid off the counter, before backing her against it. Daisy pressed herself to his front as his mouth found hers again. Her fingers snuck under Daniel’s shirt, briefly lingering on the waistband of his boxers before tucking against his bare sides. Bracing his knee against the cabinet, Daniel trailed his hands up Daisy’s thighs, her waist, and her sides to cup her ribs, fingernails catching at the lower band of her sports bra. Twenty-first-century fashion was even stranger than the seventies, but Daniel was quickly warming up to it. 

Daisy pulled away with one last kiss and patted his chest. “Come on, handsome. I’m hungry.” She handed him his cane, took his hand, and led him out of the bathroom. “I’ll make breakfast while you get dressed?”

“If I want to live for another hundred years,  _ I’m  _ doing the cooking.”

“You’re thirty-seven,” she said, rolling her eyes. “And we time hopped through those years, that doesn’t count.”

“Maybe to you it doesn't, but I feel a lot older than thirty-seven.” He ignored Daisy’s quip of  _ okay, old man _ . Daniel pulled on a clean shirt and decided to forgo getting dressed. He could wait until after breakfast. They were already late. “How do waffles sound?”

Daisy grinned. “Fantastic.”

Living in the twenty-first century was, frankly, terrifying and technology like modern-day razors eluded him but Daisy’s hand in his, being with her, having something as trivial as breakfast was familiar. Made him feel at home. Plus, at least he could successfully use the waffle iron. 

**Author's Note:**

> for visual reference, a 1950's era safety razor [looks like this](https://www.retonthenet.co.uk/ekmps/shops/retonthenet/images/vintage-shaving-1953-gillette-tto-red-flare-tip-safety-razor-uk-patent-1950s-standard-de-6640-p.jpg)
> 
> thanks for reading! feel free to prompt me on tumblr where i am also agentmmayy :)


End file.
